Unproofed (i.e., unleavened) dough compositions, whether they are designed to leaven by effects of yeast prior to baking or by effects of chemical leavening systems during baking, can evolve carbon dioxide prior to desired leavening, during storage at frozen or refrigerated temperatures. Many unproofed dough products are conveniently and economically packaged in flexible packaging for refrigerated or frozen storage. When packaged in substantially air tight flexible packaging, carbon dioxide produced by the dough composition can build inside the interior space of the packaging to cause the packaging to bulge, leading consumers to consider the product to be undesirable.
Different attempts have been discussed to solve the problem of flexible package bulging. One example is the use of a gas release valve to release gas buildup inside of a flexible package.
Another example specific to chemically leavened dough products is to attempt to prevent premature reaction of chemical leavening agents by their encapsulation. This solution is not perfect, because even though premature reaction of chemical leavening agents may be reduced or minimized, it may not be possible or preferable to completely prevent exposing a chemical leavening agent to a bulk dough composition during storage, or to completely prevent premature reaction of chemical leavening agents.
Chemical leavening systems generally include two chemical leavening agents, typically an acid and a base, that chemically react to produce carbon dioxide that leavens and expands (or “proofs”) the dough, preferably during baking. While chemical leavening systems can be designed to react during baking, these components, in a dough composition, can sometimes react prematurely, at least to some degree, causing premature gas release and premature expansion of the dough composition. Encapsulated chemical leavening agents are known generally and include particles that contain particulates of solid chemical leavening agent coated or contained in a barrier material such as a room temperature solid fat. When encapsulated particles are included in a dough composition, however, incomplete or imperfect encapsulation of chemical leavening agent particulates, or damage to encapsulated particles, can still allow premature contact between the chemical leavening agents and premature release of carbon dioxide.
There is continuing need for packaged dough products and methods for their preparation, which reduce or eliminate bulging of the packaging due to carbon dioxide evolution from the dough composition.